


when he falls

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, My First Fanfic, Unrequited Love, idk what this is tbh, mark just needs a hug, sorry ya'll, umm his hyungs are kinda assholes to him gdsbjtfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark falls too hard and too easily





	when he falls

hey guys!! ive had this idea for quite a while, and im very excited about starting it!!! im sorry, but posting won't start until next friday, please anticipate it~


End file.
